Spyteful
by StargayzerWrites
Summary: Captain Amari interrogates the reader, a captured spy (TW: Non-Consensual elements). Written in Dec 2017.
1. Chapter 1

Two years. Hundreds and hundreds of your personal hours devoted to this project. Not even making half of what you were worth because you believed in the mission. Where did it really get you, all that hard work and fanatic devotion? Sitting with your legs crossed in the lotus position, your hands fold neatly together over the lap of your black jumpsuit, with the number 171219 stitched into the fabric that covered your shoulders. Your long, flowing hair roughly chopped off - Apparently, an inmate had attempted to escape with some shit stashed in their hair, and so everyone needed to be buzzed.

Which made sense, you had slipped that inmate false information that said they could get away with it. At the time, Overwatch had been closing in on the tail of a rat - You. In order to throw them off of your trail, you'd framed a lovely, beautiful young woman named Eva - Nevermind that Eva knew what you tasted like and loved spooning you. Of course, it was hard to do, but better off her gone down the rabbit hole than you. If Eva had waited, the Overwatch Internal Affairs investigation would have cleared her, but by attempting to escape, she'd accidentally swung the jury against her in a hurry, and she was now serving 40 years to life for a crime she'd never committed.

Of course, now there was no chance that sentence didn't get overturned. Here you sat, five cells down from her, your hair shaved off and your jumpsuit tight; Waiting. Waiting to find out how they had caught your hand in a cookie jar, waiting to find out how you had fucked up an operation five years or more in the running - One year planning, two years training, and two years active. Not only that, but you estimated yourself roughly six months away from sparking the downfall of Overwatch.

"Prisoner _One_ Dash _Seven _Dash _One _Dash _Two _Dash _One _Dash _Nine._ Please stand and face the wall, prepare for extraction. By now, three or four days in, this had become common practice. Surely, there was some state or federal law in one of the governments that oversought Overwatch's actions that was being broken by not allowing their prisoners any time outside of their cell, save for when they were escorted to the bathroom, or to see someone. Maybe, you reflected as your bare feet met the concrete floor of your cell, that was just one of the consequences for being placed in a super-max prison.

Your hands are splayed far apart when the door to your cell creaks open, and four or five highly trained and supremely built women rush in so they can secure you. Which is the polite way of saying that they groughly push you into the wall you were already leaning against, and rip your hands from their comfortable spread into handcuffs behind your back, while slipping a muzzle over your head and forcing your shoes onto your feet. Fucking hell, you hate the shoes here - No comfort or support, and they don't even offer the stylish discomfort of flats, given they're bleak and brown slippers, basically.

The only sense they allow you to maintain is sight - You're not sure how they do it, yet, but upon arrival to this particular prison, whatever it's called, they injected something into your ears which they seem to be able to use to make you deaf at any given time. The deprivation of your hearing does make it difficult to plot your escape, but then again every cell is solo and soundproof. The only reason you know Eva is a cellblock down is a guard mentioned her name during one of your securals - Thankfully, that also tells you which prison you're in, but knowing that it's the supermax codenamed Williamson tells you absolutely jack shit about where it is, or how you should plan a possible escape.

The walk from your cell to the interrogation room is interesting. Overwatch's Supermax Williamson was reported as being one of the world's most secure and yet populous prisons on the planet - Rough estimates put the number of inmates somewhere between 25 to 30 thousands inmates. Since the cells aren't huge, that lets them force more people into it, but all the same it is a huge facility, comprises of at least 10 square miles of land - Somewhere.

Basically, if you make yourself a problem for Overwatch and they don't kill you during capture, you're likelihood of ending up at Williamson is… High.

Once in the interrogation room, you're shoved into a chair and your hands are released from their handcuffs. Every inch of the room, somehow including the door, is a barren, boring concrete, and the only things present are your chair - Which appears to have been placed into the concrete as it settled, and a small table in the corner. "If you move," someone with a vague, unfamiliar accent, "Be aware that several armed security guards are prepared to enter and _forcibly _return you to your seat."

It's a few minutes of staring at a boring, drab wall before the door bursts open. You don't even need to take a second glance as she strides in, her long, blue coat flowing behind her as the door slams shut. Instead of a combat attire under it, like she normally strides around in, Captain Amari is wearing a plain black sweater over plain black slacks tucked into plain, black, shin-high boots. Her long, black hair flows behind her, in spite of the berret it's tucked under.

"Captain Amari, beautiful and imposing as ever." You smile, tucking your chin in a sort of mock bow. "I'd stand and salute, but I'm pretty sure I'd get shot."

"Let me help ease your insecurities. You would be shot, on the spot, and repeatedly - But, only if you appeared to be attempting to threaten my life."

"So I can stand up then?" You smile, knowing the answer already but still wanting her to waste her time.

"Not at all. If you stand, your intention would be taken as a means of closing a distance to engage in an attempt on my life."

"Ana -"

"Captain Amari."

"- You and I both know that you could hand me my ass tied in seven different ways in any kind of combat or markswomanship."

"That's hardly the point. Mrs. Labell -"

"_Ms. _Labell."

"- Don't interrupt me or you'll be tossed back in your cell for the next week without bathroom privileges or anything but the bare minimum for food."

"... My apologies."

"Noted. Ms. Labell, you are going to be charged with endangering the ability of Overwatch to serve and protect and thusly threatening the stability of the geopolitical climate of the entire planet. We have obtained several coded files from multiple devices, all owned and operated only by you, which decoded entail a plan to turn the inner circle of Overwatch Command against itself, breed infighting, and to eventually convince the world that Overwatch is no longer necessary and in fact detrimental to the long term advancement of humanity, omnics, and a peaceful earth."

You're barely quiet for a few moments - The gravity of your situation is quite evident, and it quickly becomes clear that there are only a few ways out of this particular mess.

"So, airtight case, I take it?"

"If we were passing Jupiter, your case would make a lovely airlock." Ana quips, something she's never been prone to doing if she could help it. Which means she knows for a fact that she has you dead to rights. Of course, it's not impossible that you reject whatever boring shit she says and, instead, think up something far, far cooler. Whatever the case - "We are, however, prepared to offer you full immunity. A release back into public life, new identity, all that… For the condition that you tell us who sent you."

"Oof -" you reply, the only true, Canadian answer you can give. "- My apologies, but that won't be happening."

"If you're worried that the people who sent you would kill you -"

"Oh, they would kill me, anyone related to me, and anyone who I even partially held dear at any point in my 27 years on the planet."

"- Then you can plea duress and it'll be easy to help you into witness protection."

"You misunderstand, Ana."

"It's Captain Amari, to you… What do I misunderstand?"

"Thank you for humouring me~ You misunderstand in that they would if they could. I don't have any relatives, nor anyone I've held particularly dearly, at least none of whom are still alive. And, since I don't really care if I live, Ana -"

"It's Captain Amari."

"- You have no possible incentive to give me."

There's silence in the room for a moment. "No incentive, hm?" Ana says, as though she's trying to find a logical answer to the puzzle of your motive. "We offer immunity, a large sum of money, and absolute protection from the people who sent you just so we can find out their names."

You laugh, preferably you'd do so right in her face, but instead you do so from your chair. "You're thick as hell, aren't you - And, I mean in the skull, not your ass. Though, both are true." No rise, no reaction. "I don't care about money or immunity or whether I die or not, Ana." This time, she doesn't correct you. "I only care about the idea, and it succeeding."

"We've caught you red handed. We are aware to the fullest extent of the crimes you've committed against the global coalition in pursuit of this goal, and we are fully prepared to charge you to submit to the fullest extent of the law. And none of that scares you? It doesn't make you want immunity?"

"My cell room is fairly comfortable, Ana." You reply, allowing a smile to creep onto your face. "If you want to torture me, that's fine. If you want to deprive me of freedom, food, and sleep, that's fine. All I really want is for the idea that I've worked so hard for to succeed, and all I need for that to happen is for you to not have a name."

She frowns at you, finding the far wall with her shoulders and leaning back against it. For a little while, she's just quiet, staring at you and studying. Which is fine - You're doing the same thing to her. It can't be called a battle of wits nor one of interpretation. Instead, it's merely the pair of you, staring at one another and attempting to find some way to fuck the other up into getting what you want. You hope you're not over crediting yourself too hard when you think you've got it.

"You look stressed, Captain Amari," you start, briefly wondering if the change in title will sway her. She probably noticed, in fact you're sure of it, but even still it might sway her thinking. "Have you been with anyone lately? That could be why you're finding my puzzle so hard to crack, you know? You need to get laid!" It's meant as a joke of course, but you're hoping that she might take the bait. After all, alone, in a prison cell - It could be fun!

You're not entirely sure, but you think for a moment that you catch a blush. So, you push. "Oh, someone hasn't gotten her rocks off and it's making her a shitty Captain! Gods above, Ana, you're positively blue balling yourself aren't you."

"That's quire enough, Sophia." She grunts, scowling out of her embarrassment.

"Ah, but is it? What have you in your trousers, anyway? A soft, juicy pussy, or a -"

No one, specifically not a sniper, should be able to move as fast as she does. Hell, you were pretty sure that she didn't even have any combat equipment on her, but there it is, sticking out of your arm, clearer than any blue sky has ever been. You try and reach up, try and pull the paralyzing agent out of your arm, but you can't. "Something the matter?" Ana queries, slowly striding towards you.

Unable to support yourself, you slowly slip out of the chair, falling onto your side on the floor. When Ana reaches you, she crouches down, a rude smile on her face. One of her fingers perks up, and pressing it to her lips, Ana makes a soft, "Sssssssssh." Sound at you, before grabbing an arm and a leg and pulling you away from the chair. "That will wear off in about 5 minutes," She says, standing back up to full height.

"There are no cameras." Ana undoes her belt. "There are no routine door checks to make sure you haven't overpowered me, because you won't." The Captain slides her coat off of her shoulders, letting it pile on the ground. "So, in the next five minutes…" She shoves her pants down, carefully pulling them out of her boots and slipping them off over them, leaving her in her shirts and boots, but pantsless. "... Let's see how wet you can get my dick by then."

You have your doubts - It's not a tiny dick. It looks to be about 6 inches, and thin is not a word you would use to describe it. If a cock could be described as muscular, than Captain Amari has one big cock.

Even still, as she straddles your chest, you're far too aware that it really isn't up to you at the moment. But, you concede to yourself, at least Capt. Amari is hot as fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

Five minutes is, evidently, a really, really long time.

Part of how long it felt like might have been Ana's careful toying with you. Sitting on your chest with her hard cock out, tantalizingly close and yet still so far away, while you could do nothing about it. She spent a few minutes just tracing your lips with the head of her cock, letting you get a hint of how lovely her natural scent is, although the intention of the action probably had a lot more to do with humiliating you. That, she failed to realize, required shame.

And, an intent to live for the cause.

After those few minutes, she pressed forward with nearly reckless abandoned. Your guess about her not having gotten any seemed more and more true every second; Her cock throbbed harder than any you had seen before, and she moaned louder and she took your starfishing face with ease. It was odd, being paralyzed while such a big dick fucked your face - Any instinct to gag went totally ignored, and the lack of air didn't seem to be a great bother, oddly. Whatever was in Ana's sleep dart, it seemed to close down most conscious functions, whereas your breathing continued without fault.

Ana's balls were pressed against your chin, and her hand fingers squeezing your nose shut when her sleep dart finally wore off. In an instant, you could move, and yet Ana easily fought you off - Your arms flailed, trying to unbalance her and get her cock out of your face, now that you had to control your breathing, and yet she simply adjusted her knees and held them down. "Aw, is the little traitor awake?" She teased, brutally maintaining a, 'no-air,' kind of situation and making you gag on her cock.

But, all in an instant, that's gone - Her cock, hard and covered base to tip in your sticky spit, slips out of your throat and your mouth, and air floods in. You want to pretend like you aren't a fish diving back into the water, but in the moments after you can't help but almost sort of flop around for a moment. "Now." Ana condescends over you. "This could be going so much more fun. All you have to do is give me a name, cutie~ And we can finish our little game here nice and quietly, with a little more mutual respect."

Instead, once the human part of you kicks back on, you can't help but almost giggle. Ana is confused, of course, but you don't answer at first, choosing instead to conserve your breath. If the lady was going to torture someone, she shouldn't have found herself a masochist. "More please, Ana~" You taunt, softly, your throat still a little raw from the fast, rough fucking she'd given it.

"Oh, you want more, do you?" The cocky smirk she gives you is a good indicator, if you needed one, that she caught on - And, apparently, is eager to play. You nod. "Well, if you insist." All at once, she's back on you - Her hands grab tight on your head, and her cock sinks back into your throat like a sword to it's sheath, but her knees have shifted now, allowing you use of one of your hands. Your throat's a tight fit, and her cock is enough to make you gag. Nevertheless, Ana presses on, starting a slow, almost gentle facefucking of her -you would hope!- favorite prisoner.

Out of her view, your toes curl. Out of her view, as your oxygen is deprived and someone holds such great and genuine power over you, your hand slips under the waistband of your pants, and into your panties. You don't want to distract yourself too much from Ana's control, so it's a soft, gentle rubbing of your lips, mostly ignoring your clit and certainly not going anywhere near your tight little hole with your dexterous fingers.

If anything, you figure, you'll save that for your captor.

"Do you want me to cum in your tight little throat, you little painslut?" She questions, not giving enough pause to her consistent fucking for you to actually offer any kind of response. Even still, she rightfully takes the little hum you make as a yes. "Hhhhhhhhmmmm…" Ana bites her lip, pressing her balls against your chin once more and tickling your nose with her little bush of pubic hair. Those balls of hers are tensing, preparing to send a nice thick load of cum directly into your waiting, ready tummy. If you could, you'd have begged her to make you her little cum dump, but with a cock in your -

Then, it's not in your throat any more. Ana yanks her hips back, just as she was about to burst down your gullet, and aims her cock directly at your face. It's not that you hate facials, per se, but you do hate not knowing when they're coming. Doubly so, you hate not knowing because you lack the time to prepare to try and catch your lover's delicious load between your lips. Ana gives you no time, but her massive load sprays directly into your face, splashing some of her seed over your forehead, into your buzzed hair, down onto your cheek, as she keeps cumming you assume that some of it will eventually end up on your tongue.

But, none of it does. Instead, Ana seems intent on letting her orgasm roll out of her in the exact opposite, and most displeasing way possible. It sprays and sprays, and yet, none of it ends up where you want it. Hell, none of it ends. As she huffs, still sitting on your chest, you have to wonder why the hell she'd deny you something like that… And, quietly, you let out a little curse, not in english, but too quickly for her to hear it - "Good god," you say, in your native language.

"What was that?" Ana musters, her lungs clearly emptier than her balls. You give her no response, your hand still playing around in your panties, and your opposite, free hand, quietly moving to work about scooping up the mess all over your face and clean it with your tongue. "God above, you're a slut." She sighs, standing up on wobbly knees.

"You say that like it's a bad thing~" You tease, between finger-scoopfuls of her delicious load, licking your fingers cleaner than a cokehead's snorting table each time you dip your fingers between your lips.

"Slut? No, no, but in this case, she's a traitorous slut, Sophia." You roll your eyes, a little bit, wondering how she would see you if she actually knew. Her eyes dip down, before rolling over in their sockets. "God…" She trails off, a smile creeping onto her face as she crouches, bringing her eyes inline with yours. "Rub your clit. Fast. Don't cum unless you're told, my little whore~"

Part of you is scared - This, this is something you can't help but love. It's better than face fucking and cocksucking, maybe even better than feeling like someone can control your air supply. Them, controlling your dopamine supply. Scared as you might be, arousal wins each and every time, and you obey, your fingers sliding up and encircling your clit, rubbing fast as she demands.

You only do so for a moment before the first moan fights it's way out. And you only manage another moment or so before Ana demands. "Stop. Slut's don't masturbate with pants on~" You take the queue, immediately wrestling your dumb black trousers off, alongside your equally boring, virgin-white panties, your hand almost flying back to your clit. "Ah, I didn't say you could continue." You whimper, but manage to keep your mouth shut.

"Two fingers, fuck yourself." You can't remember a time when you shoved any digit so rudely, so unprepared into yourself, but for the pleasure of the moment, you don't miss a beat. Immediately, you plunge both fingers inside of you, curling them as you always do so they hit your g-spot, forcing the moans up out of your mouth almost as though they're plunging into your personal pleasure reserve. "No g-spot touching, my little bitch~" She taunts, and with more regret than you can remember having, you straighten your fingers out.

"What a good little hoe you are for me~" Ana giggles, her own hand making it's way between her thighs, stroking herself mindlessly. "Three fingers, now. Get your pussy nice and wet." She commands, and you obey, like a good girl always does.

"Get it nice and wet so you c-can fuck it~?" You ask, softly, your breath clogging your throat right alongside your pleasure.

"Maybe~" She replies, her cock growing in her hand. "Slow down a little bit there, slut. You're not allowed to cum and you don't wanna push yourself too far. Fuck yourself a little more lovingly." Her smile is facetious, or you think it is, at least. Even still, you do as she demands, lest you bring her wrath down upon you before you get a chance to cum. "Hands off." Shit. "Roll over."

This has promise.

You do as you're told, rolling yourself over onto your tummy. Ana might have said hand off, but she only situationally implied hands off your pussy, so instead it's resting on your thigh, ever so close to the promised land of pleasure. "Are you wet?" The captain questions, to which you nod, eagerly. "Good~" You wonder why, before she plops herself down, kneeling over your thighs. "Let's see just how wet you are, hm~"

You're overjoyed as you feel her push herself inside of you. Sure, sure, she's got a big, thick dick, and sure, sure, she's probably got some kind of ulterior motive for doing this, but nevertheless - You're over the fucking moon. Or, if the moon is Ana, she's over you, fucking. Sense of humor aside, as she pushes herself deeper and deeper, your soft moaning gets harder and harder, groaning at the pleasure of a big, well-used cock inside of you. As she presses deeper and deeper, you feel better and better, all the built up pressure in your cunt ready to explode into a blissful myriad of utter -

Ana pulls herself out. All the way out. Your pussy is left empty, throbbing, and untouched.

"Spread your asscheeks, you little slut~" Ana laughs, the closest to a giggle you've ever heard from her in almost two years of working with her. "Cmon, with your hands, Sophia." She prompts, finally forcing you to hitch your hips up and slide your hand out from under you, reaching back and spreading your cheeks for her. Part of you is thinking that she's lucky you care so much about anal hygiene, and part of you is wishing you cared less about it.

As she hocks back and lets some spit dribble down onto your tight, previously unused little ass, you find your conscious side leaning more towards the former. As she pressed and rubs the head and shaft, respectively, of her big, Sophia-brand-soaked dick against your virgin butthole, you are definitely excited - Maybe a little bit tense and worried, but with a dick that big, you're likely to still feel something resembling pleasure in your needy little cunt.

Her cock is so wet that pushing into your butt barely registers to you. It still does, of course, no one can shove a soda can into a garbage disposal without either noticing, obviously, but it could have felt so much worse than it does - Even with the tinge of pain, it's still overall very pleasurable. Or, at least, you're pretty sure it's pleasure. Whatever the case, you're happy to push your butt upwards, offering it to the horny sword of the best sniper in Overwatch's vast arsenal of trained shooters.

As she pushes deeper and deeper, filling your little ass with more and more of her cock, you can't help but stifle something of a pained giggle - If only they had known that there were more talented snipers a few years ago, they might have saved a life or two.

You can't help yourself entirely, of course - Even with the lube, that's a pretty big dick to be carelessly shoving into an unprepared little hole. The lube helps, but so does being so relaxed and turned out, all at once. Nevermind being so fucking excited - "Fuuuuuuuhhhhhck… Couldn't your dick be a little smaller~?"

"Is that really a problem for such a good slut, like you?" Ana grunts, making a fair point as she continues stuffing you. Your only response, the only one you can give, is a deep, satisfied purr of pleasure. But, ever the expectation denier, the sniper stops moving, all at once. "Do you want to cum?" The Captain questions, all of a sudden. You nod, vigorously, unable to deny your eagerness.

"Then I need a name?" Now, you shake your head, equally vigorously. "Do you want me to fuck your tight, slutty little ass?"

"God, yes! Please fuck my butt, Captain Amari, fuck! Yes!"

"Then I need a name, my lovely little slut~ I need you to tell me who sent you."

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. Fuck. FUCK.

"His… Name is Akande… Akande Ogundimu."

_**Fuck.**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Who the fuck is that?" Ana grunts, her head tilting to the side in confusion. Or, you think it is. You're still in a place where she's laying almost prone on top of your totally prone body, and your ass is still desperately trying to eat the rest of her cock right up.

"I gave you a name, Captain Amari! Please, please, fuck my ass! I was good, I was a good girl and my hungry little butt wants you to fuck it so hard! Please, pleeeeeeeeease!" The end of your begging little sentence turns into a long groan, pleasure tinged with a sort of surprise discomfort that can and will be easily ignore as Ana slams the rest of herself into your butt, her thighs slapping against your round, slappable asscheeks.

"Oh, fuck, thank yooooou~" You groan, doing your best to be polite as your fingers try and find something to grasp at while the pleasure quickly overwhelms you. Ana, taking note of this and feeling evidently nevertheless malevolent, swishes her hips around, grinding her cock around inside of you, before delivering her next command.

"Lift those hips up… And play with your pussy while I fuck my slut's tight little ass~" It's not the easiest thing to set up - Particularly, Ana doesn't make lifting your hips easy for you. Instead, as you try and lift them up, she's trying to hold them down, only ever lifting herself just to make you fuck yourself back on her cock. Eventually, though, you manage to slip your right hand underneath yourself, before Ana forces your hips back down. "Good girl~" She rewards anyhow, sounding really very amused.

"Gooooood girls only... _Like_ cock in their aah-ss, Miss Amari~! I'm a... Aaaaah… A proud sluuuhhht~ I _love_ your caaaaaaaawck in my ass." You correct her, doing your best to speak through your moans as your finger shakily find your pussy. The Captain stops moving for a moment, either catching her breath or pretending to allow you to do the same. "What are my instructions for rubbing, Miss Amari?"

"Only call me Mistress." She grunts, tightening her abdomen and making her cock flex inside of your ass, forcing a small grunt of a groan out in order to make room for it. "And your only command for that, my little whore~" Your mistress purrs, leaning forward and pressing her teeth ever so gently into your ear, nibbling on it, before licking her way down from the curve and using her deft tongue to wrap your earlobe up and pull it between her lips where she can wantonningly suck and nibble on it, forgetting for a moment the rest of her sentence.

"Aaaaah, Mistress, fuuuuuck~" You moan in response, half meaning to put on a little bit of a show for her. "God, Mistress, that feels so fucking good, fuck~ Please fuck your slut's ass, please, please fuck my ass nice and hard with your big fat fucking dick!" Still playing with your ear, Ana giggles, ever so slightly, an odd sound for a woman who usually keeps herself under stoic lock and keep.

"If you want me to fuck your ass, tell me who this Akande is." She growls, softly, suddenly doing a 180 and going from adorable giggling to frightening anger.

"Can't do that~" You giggle, softly, opting to slowly roll your hips, pressing your clit down on your finger on one side and up onto her amazingly perfect cock. "It would ruin eeeeeeverything. Please, Mistress, I've been a good girl otherwise! Please just fuck me like the little slut that you know I am~ Pleeeease!"

For a moment, all is quiet, and then you feel Ana press her chest down more on your back, her hands find your hips, and another pause. "You asked for it." She sighs, gruffly, her lips returning to your earlobe. You can't think of what she's about to do until she starts; Your ass, one moment full, is suddenly barely half as full. In your mind, you know that the absence is simply explained by a small lift of the hips on Ana's part, but you can't properly bring that information to the forefront of your mind before that large absence of cock is suddenly filled.

"Fuck~!" You grunt, more out of surprise than pain, but it's certainly there, tinging your pleasure with a lovely, golden edge - Like the perfect spice for a certain salad. "Fuck yes! More!" You groan, and Ana is not hesitant to provide you with more. "Fuck, Mistress, yes~!" Every thrust shakes your entire body, slamming Ana's cock into your butt and her hips into your ass and carrying her energy into the your movement. All the while, your finger at your pussy is rubbing, faster and faster.

"Oooooh, fuck yessssssss~" You groan, your orgasm building and building, though as Ana's hard thrusts carry along the haze in your mind grows, and you may or may not forget that you're supposed to ask before you cum, right up until -

"AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah~ Fuckfuckfuck yeeeeeeeeeeees!" Your juice practically sploosh all over the floor as your body is rocked over and over again with wave upon wave upon wave of impure, pain-tinted pleasure. For almost three minutes, your body shakes with wave after wave of pleasure, and for at least two minutes after your orgasm ends, your body is still twitching with utter nirvana.

"Oh, my sad, poor little slut~ You forgot to ask permission, and that means you've been a naughty little girl. You know that means it's time to get puuuunished~"

"Is it?" You reply, softly, shifting slightly to use your shirt to cover your mouth. You'd noticed it while staring at the wall - A small, mechanical spider, crawling around slowly on the ceiling. In a place like this, it should have been more obvious, but as it were, this is just fine, too. Watching over your shoulder, you watch as it falls onto Captain Amari's shoulder and bursts, a cloud of light, purple smoke enveloping her head before quickly dissipating.

The Captain, paralyzed much in the way you were earlier, is easy enough to quietly roll over with so you can slide her still throbbing dick out of you. You kick your pants off the rest of the way, before crawling to the door. There's no helping your sore butt, but you have something else in mind. Cracking open the door ever so hesitantly, you peak out, and catch quick sight of two tall, built ladies, armed practically to the teeth standing on either side of the door. The fact that they have a big, stupid T symbol on their shoulders means you're risking nearly nothing when you lean out, and whisper, "Hey, either of you have like a sanitary cloth or anything?"

One of them had a bottle of water, the other happened to be carrying a small towel in the case of blood wounds. Neither, that you can tell, has been used or would in anyway compromise your health! So, that's a plus. Crawling back into the room, you quickly dampen the towel, and use it to wipe off the captain's cock, just in the off chance that your butt wasn't perfectly clean. Once you judge it clean, after maybe four or five minutes of -basically- jerking her off with a warm handtowel, you toss said towel over your shoulder.

"Don't mind me~" You whisper, softly, making eye contact with the paralyzed woman who had been taking you just a few minutes ago. "I just wanted to get a proper taste…" You don't stop to wonder how long it'll take to jerk or suck her to an orgasm when she's paralyzed, nor do you wonder if she'll even feel her cock enough to cum from your efforts. Instead, you set about a gentle grip, a quick, consistent stroke, and twirling your tongue around the head of her thick cock.

It doesn't take terribly long, honestly. Maybe three or four minutes later, after only half a minute of also massaging her heavy balls, you feel her twitch and pulse, and finally dump a nice, thick load right onto your tongue. It's got a lovely taste, fairly sweet taste that suggests the Captain takes fine care of herself, and you suck it down as quickly as you can whilst not forgetting to savor the flavor, lest it end up a waste of a load.

"Mmmmmmmm… Thanks a lot for your hospitality, Ana~" You giggled, leaning forward and planting a soft kiss on her cheek, before hopping up to your feet and quickly slipping back into your pants. Basically ready to leave, you return to Ana's side, and crouch down. One of your fingers perks up and, pressing it to your lips, you make a soft, "Sssssssssh." Then, you give a sarcastic little wave before popping up and striding towards the door.

"Gun?" You whisper, softly, as you emerge between the two security ladies who had come to retrieve you. One of them presses a small pistol into your hand, which is fine - It's not your custom made submachine gun, but it is what it is. "I take it I'll go ahead and follow you two and we'll be home free~" You smile, but rather than be humorful in the apparently tense situation, the guards both just nod.

It's probably not even two minutes before you're outside, breathing in the fresh air once more. However, damned near immediately after your eyes catch the sky, you're hurried into a van and the door slammed shut behind you as the vehicle whirred off, the engines revving _hard_. The roads surrounding whatever prison you'd been in are _not_ well maintained, leaving you to wonder which 3rd world country, or where in the Americas but what's the difference, Williamson is located.

Inside the van, large and white and windowless, is nearly pitch black. There is some sunlight filtering in from the windshield through a steel grate, but it's not enough to make out much detail within the small area. In retrospect, it's a good thing you're not terribly claustrophobic, lest you lose your mind in here.

"You seem to be doing well." A deep, slightly accented voice grunts at you.

"Akande." You reply, slouching back against the wall of the van and trying not to let the bouncing affect your speech. "You seem to be doing invisible very well today."

"A trick I learned from you. We did not interrupt your fun too much with our breaking you out of a maximum security prison, did we?"

"Well, she was very tasty, if you must know~"

"You should have left the moment she was incapacitated. You should not have indulged yourself in the manner that you did. It put the lives of those soldiers and your own freedom at great risk."

"Mmmmmh… Probably. But where's the fun in playing it safe?"

"It's not in a coffin or an urn."

"Don't get snappy with me, Fist."

"... Fist?"

"Can't be Doomfist without that gauntlet, can you?"

"Well, can you be Sombra without your hookups?"

"Eeeeeeh, fair point. I'd say I can, given if I really tried I could hack the automated breaks within the next two minutes and force this vehicle to either crash or drive off the side of the cliff."

"There is no cliff out here."

"Ah, shame, thought I heard some echoing during the transfer. Actually, that might have been the memory of all of the moaning I did…~"

"Enough." Akande almost growls, and knowing he had to restrain himself so much almost makes you giggle.

"Well," you say, near chortling, "Did I pass?"

"I almost wish I could tell you no... But, I must admit, you have done a lot for us over the past few years."

"Is there a ceremony? I think I'd love a ceremony~! A big banner hanging over the statesmen's table -why not statesperson by the way?- that just says: Sombra, welcome to Talon!"

"That's enough, Soph -"

"Sombra. My name is Sombra." You reply, curtly. As is, your family name has been spoken aloud far too often as of late.

"Alright, _Shadow_. You're a member, now, so you get a say - What's our next move, as you see it?"

"Well… Now that you mention it…"


End file.
